Drive Shot/Variations
This is a list of all Drive Shot variations seen in the Captain Tsubasa series and its adaptations. =Shots= Counter Drive Shot thumb|216px Counter Drive Shot (カウンター ドライブシュート, kauntā doraibu shūto) is a counter shot that Tsubasa does against Hyuga on at least two ocasions. Once, he shoots directly using his leg weight to repel and use the Tiger Shot's force in his favor to shot back to Wakashimazu's goal-net and score a goal. Later on, Tsubasa does a double counter shot (first a Drive Shot, then a Tiger Volley) as a no-trap volley to shot back to Wakashimazu's goal-net, punching the keeper with the shot, but who was successfully stopped by Kojiro Hyuga in the last minute of the 2nd half-time. Miracle Drive Shot thumb|216px Miracle Drive Shot (ミラクル ドライブシュート, mirakuru doraibu shūto) is a powerful no-trap Drive Shot which is done without looking at the ball, doing a different drive effect rotation, bouncing in the green and entering to the other corner of the goal-net post. In the 16th national middle school finals, Tsubasa approaches the opponent penalty area, but is taken the ball from him with Hyuga's Sliding Tiger Shot which punches Ishizaki on the belly. Nonetheless, Ishizaki recovers the ball and does a high pass to Tsubasa, who prepares to shot without even looking at the ball and does a no-trap shot, in a perfect combi play with his friend. Then, he does a perfect shot to the goal net, defeating Wakashimazu. Tsubasa repeats this feat with a combi with Hyuga in the finals against South America Jr. in Sekai Daikessen!! Jr. World Cup film. This shot was able to do a greater top spin effect if it rebounds on the field or propelling even higher before the Drive effect goes nearby the keeper. Overhead Drive Shot thumb|216px Overhead Drive Shot (オーバーヘッド ドライブシュート, ōbāheddo doraibu shūto) is the overhead version of the Drive Shot. Tsubasa gets in the position to perform an Overhead Kick, then applies Drive Shot's rotating effect on the ball. This shot was used to beat the phantom keeper Deuter Muller as the winning goal of the International Jr. Youth tournament finals. thumb|216px Phoenix Drive Shot Phoenix Drive Shot (フェニックス ドライブシュート, finikksu doraibu shūto) is a special "do or die try situation" Drive Shot from an injured Tsubasa, made during the 16th National Middle School semifinals against Furano drew a phoenix like aura on mid-air. This shot was first made in the match against Furano, which comes from the middle field and bounces on the goal arc and then does a green cut effect on the field and later enters for a 100% chance goal, giving Nankatsu the victory. =Pass= Drive Pass The Drive Shot (ドライブ パス, doraibu pasu) as a pass. When first kicked the ball has a high trajectory that makes it difficult to intercept, and it then spins downwards, landing at the receiver's feet. = Gallery = |-|1983= Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 1.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Phoenix Drive Shot ep95 (1983) 2.jpg Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot.jpg|'Miracle Drive Shot' |-|SCT, film= Tsubasa Overhead Drive shot (SCT).jpg|Overhead Drive Shot (SCT) Tsubasa Drive Shot (Movie 4).jpg|Tsubasa's Drive Shot (Film 4) |-|2001= Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 1.jpg|Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 2.jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 3.jpg Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 4.jpg Drive Shot ep18 (2001) 5.jpg|Scoring against Wakashimazu Tsubasa (Drive Shoot) vs Hernandez.jpg|Drive Shot against Gino Hernandez Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 1.jpg|Overhead Drive Shot Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 2.jpg|Scoring against Muller Overhead Drive Shot ep31 (2001) 3.jpg |-|2018= Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 1.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 2.jpg|Beating Matsuyama Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 3.jpg|'Phoenix Drive Shot' Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 4.jpg|Vs Masanori Kato Drive Shot ep45 (2018) 5.jpg|Defeating Masanori Kato Counter Drive Shot ep48 (2018) 1.jpg|Counter Drive Shot Tsubasa ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 1.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 2.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 3.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 4.jpg Miracle Drive Shot ep51 (2018) 5.jpg |-|Manga= Tsubasa - Phoenix Drive Shot.jpg|Phoenix Drive Shot Tsubasa Miracle Drive Shoot (Ch 82).jpg|Miracle Drive Shot Drive Pass (JBC).jpg|Drive Pass Notes de:Drive Shot Category:List of special shots